


Birthday Cake

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Baking and snark





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the ds_snippets challenge: batter

“Isn’t that an awful lot of sugar, Ray?”

“Hey, you don’t mess with Bubbe’s recipes!”

“So you said, but—”

“No buts, Fraser! Bubbe’s recipes are sacred. And the fact that you gave me this stupid apron means you never get to complain about anything I do in the kitchen again.”

“Well I hardly think that’s fair.”

“It’s horrible.”

“It’s endearing.”

“It’s undignified.”

“I wasn’t aware that you had any dignity to sully.”

“Keep talking and maybe you don’t get any cake for your birthday.”

“As I was saying, you are the very picture of dignity.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”


End file.
